


Youth

by TreeLog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dream Smp, Fanfiction, Father and Son, Minecraft, Other, Sad, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, l'manberg, philza - Freeform, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeLog/pseuds/TreeLog
Summary: It's the end for Wilbur."Do it, Phil."
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Philza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the song Youth by Glass Animals! It's short, and I made a new account just to post MCYTer things??? Fanfictions??? idk, here's a short little angsty thing ehrehkhfsd :') -Author Log

“Do it, Phil.”

Eyes desperately searching the others, Phil is conflicted. The cold metal handle in Phil’s sweaty grasp, Wilbur points the other end of the sword towards his heart.

“Wil, you got it back, your L’Manberg.”

Those words ring through Phil’s head, much like the ringing when the dynamite lit afterwards. The booming, the amount of dynamite hidden under L’Manberg had torn the land apart. 

Wilbur begs, having completed his personal mission. He wants Phil to plunge the stark metal sword through him, but how could Phil do such a thing?

Wilbur is Phil’s son.

Why would he do that to his own child?

“Wil, why?” 

Phil scrunches his nose, holding back his somber cries. Wilbur’s empty, yet full stare into Phil’s blue eyes provokes Phil to look away.

“Phil, I did what I had to do. Please just kill me.”

Phil’s shoulders raise, looking Wilbur in the eyes one last time.

“I love you, Wil.”

Phil’s hands shake as he plunges the sword into Wilbur’s heart, the sun shining from behind. The hole created from the massive explosion allows the warm sun rays to shine down on the scene. It is almost angelic, the way the sun shines. 

Almost.

Phil watches Wilbur’s flicker in and out of consciousness, the blood soaking through his white shirt. 

Pulling the sword from the wound, Phil catches Wilbur as he falls backwards. He drops to the ground, holding Wilbur especially close. He buries his head in his neck, the fruitful air growing grey.

Fly.

Feel your father at your side.

Don’t you know you got my eyes?

...

I’ll make you fly.

End~.


End file.
